Close Encounters of the Galactic Runner
by Psyche333
Summary: Abir Roth is not you run of the mill damsel in distress. She is a gun slinging ship pilot, that isn't afraid of anything, be it man, monster, or a broken nail. Her missions in life is to find out what happened to her parents, and to take out any person that dares to call her short.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh shit! Oh shit! My spaceship, my wonderful black P-16, is being shot by those idiots. HOW DARE THEY!_

The ship lurched and shook as yet another blast hit it. An entire fleet of Syrion figher ships were pursuing the P-16 across space.

_Okay...Shit_, the ship rocks back and forth, I_ can do this. All I have to do is pull a mind-blowing maneuver to save my sorry ass._ A blue light joins all the red flashing lights on her control panel._ YES! There's a planet nearby._ The woman piloting the ship flips a switch and punches some things into the ship's computer. An image of a tall being with red skin, white hair, and yellow cat like eyes appears on the screen followed by pages of words. _Even better, it's hospitable to me. I just might live another day._

She flips a few more switches, grabs the control stick with one hand and with the other she presses a big yellow button on the dash. The ship lurches forward and she grips the stick trying to get to the planet before the Syrions killed her. _That was the last of my go-go juice, please gods let me live. I promise I'll try to be a better person from now on._ She pulls the control sharply to the left and towards her, making the ship do a steep climb. The Syrions following her are slow to react. _Here's my window of_ _chance._

She's close enough to the planet now that it's gravitational pull has caught her._ Almost there._ The ship is rocketing through the atmospheres. _Crap. Holy mother of a two-headed dog. I'm screwed. I need to slow down, fast. Oh gods, I'm going to end up an insignificant smear on this planet's surface_. Roughly she pulls back on the stick. _Come on . Come on beautiful, I know you don't want me to die. Come on, SLOW DOWN! _

The ship slowly pulls out of it's fast free-fall toward the planet's surface, when it was a mile from crashing, the ship finally levels out._ Holy shit. That was a little too close._ An alarm goes off inside the ship causing her to jump and glance at the flashing computer screen to find that a Syrion ship had followed her to the planet. _Only one. I can deal with that._ The other ship fires at her, hitting close to the cockpit and causing the ship to shake. Another alarm joins the first. _Oh crap. I have to get rid of him fast before my baby quits on me. What the heck am I going to do._ Again the Syrion fires at her but he misses and the blast streaks harmlessly by. _Thank you for missing._ She flips a switch on the dash to prepare her weapons._ Now I'll show you mine big boy._ The cross hairs of her gun lock onto the other ship._ And now Syrion, good-bye._ She presses the red button on the control stick and a blast of colored light shoots toward the offending ship. The blast hits the left wing causing it to spin and crash to the ground. She watches long enough to see the ship burst into flames before turning her attention to her poor ship.

By now there is a symphony of beeps and lights going off in the cockpit . She smells something burning and looks to her right._ Shit._ The wing is leaving a trail of smoke._ That's not good._

"You are in Tarloc airspace. State your name, cargo, documents, and reasons." a monotonous voice mumbles through her headset.

"This is Abir Roth. There is no cargo, I am here for recreational reasons."

_Come on baby stay in one piece until I get you docked._ A few minutes later the same bland voice tells her, "Okay you are cleared to land. Go to dock 13."


	2. Chapter 2

_Now is a perfect time to use the camouflage J made me._ She presses a series of icons on the screen in front of her while gently steering the remaining pieces of her ship to the hanger and landing at her assigned dock. Out her window she can see a group of armed men waiting for her to get out. _Oh boy, I'm so lucky, I have my own personal welcoming committee._ Abir slowly turns off the engine. The cockpit door swings opens and she jumps the ten feet to the ground landing agilely on her feet. _That's right, I'm a badass._

"Is this your freighter?"the man in front asks_._

What freighter? Abir turns to look at her poor P-16 fighter to see a dilapidated old freighter, with peeling blue paint. _Holy crap. J's camouflage is amazing._

"Yep That's mine."

A few of the men snicker at the dilapidated craft. "Well, we need to go in and check that you have nothing in there."

_Oh shit._ "Be my guest, but it still smells from when my last mechanic barfed."

The man casts a leery eye toward the ship and says, "On second thought, Jakar, you take a look."

A man, hardly more than a boy, is roughly pushed to the front of the group of guys. He didn't even have a beard. _The poor idiot is the butt-monkey of this group._

"U-u-ugh sir, do I... have to?" Ah what the heck I'll save his sorry butt. I'm feeling generous since I'm not dead. _Thank the gods._

"Come on mister. The smell is probably going to make him sick and I really don't want anyone else spewing their guts out in my ship."

"Fine Jakar just leave it be. Miss, if you do anything against our laws you will be arrested and tried with our judges. We show no mercy." the leader says with an evil smile.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Abir replied with a salute.

The man glares at her and his men snicker while they walk away.

"Buh-bye boys!" Abir turns to her ruined ship and heaves a huge sigh. _I guess it's time for me to contact J. Hopefully he'll bail my sorry ass out of my current predicament. I bet the poor guy regrets ever becoming my friend._ She rummages around her jacket pockets to find her communicator. _Oh I have a few missed messages, must have been when I was fighting._ The communicator beeps. _Fancy that, it's J._

"Hello gorgeous. I have a few favors to ask you," Abir says with a giant smile on her face.

"Why the hell haven't you answered me! I have called you a million times! Favors... What do you mean, a few favors? You've killed the ship! Haven't you!?"

"Well technically my ship isn't dead, just a little beat up."

"What have you done? I finally finished fixing it from your last...No don't say you had another fight. Tell me you just hit the top of a tree while doing one of your evasive maneuvers practices ."

"Well I could say that. But it wouldn't be the truth. And Mama always told me to tell the truth."

"Come on Sparky! I'm getting you a new profession as of now."

"Well while you're doing that would you mind coming to Tarloc. I'll be waiting for you at the Dry Dock."

"Wait a second, don't you hang up on me!" But Abir was already hitting the end call button._ Hmm, is that a new scratch on the screen? Might as well go get a drink at the Dry Dock while I'm waiting for him._ She slides the communicator back into her jacket pocket and starts walking toward her favorite bar in Tarloc.

Outside the bar there are a few scantily clad women trying to sell themselves to every man that walked by. As Abir walked up to the bar she is instantly bombarded by the prostitutes.

"Hello darling," cooed a woman who's body was hardly covered. "Oh, never mind. False alarm ladies." All the women go back to trolling for men. _I don't know whether I should be grossed out or feel complimented. No, that was definitely disturbing. Do I really look that much like a man?_

She walks through the door to the Dry Dock bar, and is buffeted by the smell of liquor, sweaty men, and loud obnoxious voices. _Ah, I'm home._ Abir immediately heads over to the bar for a much needed drink after yet another one of her near death experience. She shoves her way to the front to order her drink using her elbows and hitting any guy that is dumb enough to stand between her and her drink.

"Hey Gio, can you get me an alien brain hemorrhage please?" She says as sweetly as possible once she gets the bartenders attention.

"Sure babe," he says with an easy smile, "I haven't seen you in a while. What asteroid have you been hiding yourself on?"

"Oh you know, I've been here and there. I have to avoid all the men I piss off." Abir says with an answering smile.

"Here you go sugar. Be careful tonight, there's been a few bar fights already. I don't want my rose getting hurt."

"You are such a flirt." She rolls her eyes as she takes her favorite drink and heads toward the empty table in the corner of the fine establishment.

As she sashayed to her table she caught a few men giving her a once over. _Too bad none of them are good looking._ Abir dramatically swings her long coat around and daintily sits on the stained wooden chair. She glares at a few of the men until they back down and return to their drinks. _I hope J gets here soon._

She takes a sip of her drink and watches the motley crowd of beings mill about the bar laughing, yelling, and scheming. _Gio makes the best drink ever, mmm so delicious._

After a few hours of waiting for J to show up, along with a steady stream of Gio's concoctions Abir relaxes in her chair. _Nothing is going to get me now if it hasn't shown up already. J should be here in a couple more hours so I might as well enjoy my self._ She pushes herself up and wanders over to a table of attractive men that she has been eyeing for a while. _Hopefully they prove to be good distractions during my wait._


End file.
